


Of Assholes and Laser Tag Adventures

by CaptainAmericasBitch



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Captain America Steve Rogers, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Coffee Shops, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Laser Tag, M/M, Modern Bucky Barnes, One Shot, POV Bucky Barnes, Short One Shot, War Veteran Bucky Barnes, cap!steve - Freeform, modern!Bucky, shrunkyclanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmericasBitch/pseuds/CaptainAmericasBitch
Summary: If somebody asked Bucky Barnes what he had thought about Captain America, he would answer without a second's hesitation that Steve Rogers was an asshole.Also he would probably add, exclusively in his mind, that Steve Rogers was a huge pain in his ass.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 166





	Of Assholes and Laser Tag Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This is a tiny baby of my nightly tumblr/pinterest wanderings thru different prompts - hope you're gonna enjoy it!

If somebody asked Bucky Barnes what he had thought about Captain America, he would answer without a second’s hesitation that Steve Rogers was an asshole. 

Also he would probably add,  _ exclusively in his mind _ , that Steve Rogers was a huge pain in his ass. 

Bucky didn’t exactly know how it all had began, but once he had gotten honorably discharged from Army and had reconnected with Sam Wilson, the other man started dragging his ass outside and befriending him with new people. He’d said Bucky needed a decent social life, needed something he could focus on, beside physical therapy and his shitty part-time job at local Starbucks. It was shitty, but it was better than nothing, helped pay the bills and didn’t collide with his PT appointments. Also his manager and his co-workers didn’t mind his limited movements in left hand and never asked about it, so that was the best he could do at the moment.

It seemed though that those new people Sam wanted him to meet, had happened to be random Avengers, one by one brought to his Starbucks, because of  _ fucking  _ course his best friend must had been in some elite military program and once he had gotten out, he had to meet Captain  _ fucking _ America and had landed himself a spot on the team. 

At first Bucky didn’t mind short visits from Sam and Natasha. Then Sam and Bruce. Next Sam and Wanda. They all seemed okay and after some time they were regularly meeting at Sam’s place to grab some drinks and watch trashy movies. Natasha was terrifying, but quickly she had become one of his favourites people in the whole world. 

It all changed when Sam came to his workplace with Steve Asshole Rogers. Then Steve started attending their meetings at Sam’s and their trips to pubs. Bucky didn’t know why Steve had never joined them before seeing as he’d been the first Avenger Sam’d got to know, but he didn’t ask.

His presence alone was just too much for Bucky. 

Steve was everything but perfect, polite Captain America persona created by media. Bucky’d thought he could be fine with that, but he couldn’t. Rogers made fun of Bucky’s name and nickname, stole Bucky’s pancakes, always took the last slice of pizza - that one slice Bucky’d wanted to consume.

Steve wore t-shirts two sizes too small, always showing his _ oh-so-perfectly _ sculpted ABS. He rode beautiful black motorcycle with dark leather casually put over those tight t-shirts and didn’t have any idea what this look was doing for Bucky. He used a fucking sunglasses as his disguise, smiling bright and wide at his friends, joking around and ignoring all comments about shitty quality of his disguising skills.

He always drank way too much and never got fucking wasted. He made fun not only of Bucky’s name, he generally liked to make fun of Bucky. It sometimes looked like Steve’s main hobby was teasing Bucky. Or making Bucky’s life fucking hell. 

When Bucky went for a morning run with Sam sometimes, Steve always appeared in the park and overlapped them. A lot. And then laughed at them. 

He would come and grab coffee at Bucky’s Starbucks  _ EVERYDAY _ Bucky worked there. He always ordered the worst sweet monstrosities available from the seasonal menu and then stayed by the counter and complained about it being too sweet or not sweet enough.

Bucky was so done with this man. He wanted to suffocate him with thighs or ask Natasha to do that for him, while he got to watch it,  _ no other way _ . 

When Sam’d proposed a laser tag adventure Bucky had immediately agreed. Shooting was something he was fucking perfect at just liked Rogers was at everything else. He could finally take some of his frustration off and kill ̶S̶t̶e̶v̶e̶ this game. 

They’d booked the entire maze, even tho there was only 4 of them - Natasha, Sam, Steve and him, but everyone knew it would be fucking tough challenge. Once they all splitted in the dark maze, Bucky took a deep breath. He had to fucking win this stupid game to finally wipe that annoying smirk from Rogers’ mouth. 

He carefully took in the sight of his surroundings, dark walls, some of them half-destroyed, huge holes not allowing to hide behind them. There were numerous columns and few enormous metal trash cans. They might be useful, Bucky could find a nice position to observe and shoot from behind them. 

Brunette quickly moved one container, adjusting it to fit his plan and fell onto one knee behind it. He heard the sound announcing that game was on and he focused completely on the scene. 

He didn’t have to wait for long. Rogers was slowly making his way to Bucky, warily checking every point in the maze. He kept his gun close, ready to shoot, just as Bucky did. He was close but never in the clear shot. Brunette wanted to swear, his annoyance getting on his nerves. He had to score a hit on Rogers. 

Blonde moved closer and closer and finally Bucky decided to shoot. It was risky decision, Steve was moving and the angle was tough, almost completely unclear, but he couldn’t wait any longer. 

He pulled the trigger hoping it would provide him Steve’s failure.

The laser didn’t hit Rogers. He moved a little and the light almost brushed his shoulder, but it passed few milimeters to his right. But it surely did inform blonde man that his enemy was waiting here. 

Everything afterwards happened in the flash. One second Bucky was shooting at running figure from his hiding point and the next one he and Steve were facing each other, their guns pointed at each other’s chests, eyes locked together and no one of two of them pulling the trigger. Rogers’ ardent stare was making him shiver.

Seconds passed and in one quick movement Steve used his gun to knock Bucky’s pistol out of his grip. Before gun had hit the ground Steve’s hands were already on Bucky, putting him closer as their lips locked together.

For a second Steve was at advantage with Bucky’s clear shock, but brunette quickly recovered and joined the kiss. Intoxicated sensation seized Bucky’s mind within seconds. Their kiss felt like angry dance, tough battle for domination. His knees weakened, but his hands locked on Steve’s broad shoulders, feeling hard muscles and keeping himself in standing position.

Bucky’s back hit the wall as Steve pushed and pushed and moved them to the nearest corner. They lips parted as they gasped for air, eyes wild and open and barely a second later they were kissing again. 

Bucky hated it. He hated that this asshole was making him forgetting all his previous kisses in mere seconds. He had never experienced such a passion before. Their tongues danced together, Steve’s hand was pulling on the nape of his neck, putting him closer and closer as if they could melt into one. It was fucking perfect and he hated the fact he loved all of this. He hated that after barely few seconds he knew he would never get enough of this.

Bucky didn’t know how much time passed, but they were kissing and his brain  _ slowly _ started working against him. He would do anything to keep on doing this forever, laser tag and their rivalry be damned. 

But it was Bucky’s fucked up life, so nothing could go this easily. Once he’d thought that, Steve quickly pushed back and in the blurry movement pointed his gun at Bucky abdomen and shot eliminating brunette from the game.

‘Well, that was almost too easy sweetheart’ blonde man commented and quickly walked away leaving shocked, open-mouthed Bucky in the dark corner, where they had been making out a moment ago.

_ WHAT THE FUCK,  _ was the only comprehensive thought in Bucky’s mind as he continued to stand there like an idiot. 

Once the lights were turned on he found an exit and the rest of his friends. Apparently Steve won, after he had taken care of Bucky, he shot Natasha, who had earlier found and eliminated Sam. 

Bucky didn’t care anymore, his brain was fixed on one thing. He went straight at Steve, stabbing him in the ribs with his gun.

‘What the hell was that?’ he shouted out.

Blonde looked like embodiment of innocence. 

‘I have no idea what you’re talking about, Buck.’

‘You have no idea?! No fucking idea?’ every word followed another dig into Steve’s ribs. Though this time Bucky used his hands instead of his gun, getting closer and closer to blonde man. ‘Maybe I will just fucking remind you then!’ 

Steve smirked and that was all it took for Bucky to put his mouth on Steve’s again. As they kissed, Bucky completely dominated Steve’s lips, putting his hands into blonde hair and keeping him close. Any of them didn’t seem to remember where they were, little moans escaping their mouths as they passionately smooched in the front of the laser tag maze’s gate.

‘Get a room!’

Loud comment from Sam finally made their lips fall apart, but they still stayed pressed together, hands on each other’s bodies, not letting the other one push back.

‘Let me take you out for a dinner’ Steve blurted straightaway. 

‘You fucking better do that, pal’ was all Bucky managed to say before leaning to kiss Steve again.

Steve Rogers might have been an asshole if you asked Bucky, but at least he was Bucky’s asshole.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading till the end! 
> 
> If you liked it, any feedback is very much appreciated! :D


End file.
